Incubus (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Incubus was an extremely powerful mystical being, and the brother of Enchantress. He aids her attempt to take over Earth with their combined mystical powers. And only the combined efforts of the Suicide Squad (most notably El Diablo) are able to stop and destroy Incubus. The Incubus was once known and worshiped as Kinich Ahau, the Sun God and Supreme God of an ancient civilization in Central America. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: The Incubus, Inti (Incan Name), Kinich Ahau (Mayan Name), Gerard Davis (Host's Name) Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: Born ca. 4350s B.C.; ca. 6313 years old in Suicide Squade, Mid 30s as Gerard Davis Classification: Unknown, Mystical Extra-Dimensional Entity, worshiped as a Sun God by Ancient Incans / Mayans, Brother of Enchantress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, instantly regrows his right arm after it was sliced off by Katana and regenerated from El Diablo's arm through his chest), Magic, Telekinesis, Limited Shapeshifting (Transformed his host into his original form), Matter Manipulation (Transforms matter into an unknown substance when it comes in contact with his tentacles) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Empowered a dying Enchantress with a portion of his power, enabling her to destroy multiple buildings with lightning bolts) Speed: Superhuman movement speed, far higher combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level, possibly higher (Seemingly invulnerable to blunt force trauma, easily withstood numerous bullets from Deadshot and an all-out fire offensive from El Diablo in his avatar form.) Stamina: Possibly unlimited in his original form. Range: Hundreds of Meters with Mystical Tentacles (pulled down Amanda Waller's helicopter from the sky) Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Immensely High, being a Mystical being with thousands of years worth of knowledge. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Strength: Incubus, due to gigantic stature, has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman. Hence, he effortlessly sent Harley Quinn, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang flying with light blows, overpowered the flaming avatar El Diablo, and would have single-handedly overpowered the entire Suicide Squad with his sheer strength, had Incubus not been killed in time. * Super Durability: Incubus is incredibly durable, seemingly invulnerable to blunt force trauma (easily withstanding the hurled weapons of Captain Boomerang, numerous bullets from Deadshot, and all-out fire offensive from the flaming avatar El Diablo, and wasn't moved even by an incoming train, instead continuing the stand there as the train went by, with the train getting sliced apart in the process). He can, however, be injured by very sharp or hot items, such as Katana's sword and the flaming avatar form of El Diablo (who was able to thrust his hand through Incubus' chest in this form), but his incredible healing factor compensates for this with extreme effectiveness. Incubus can, however, still be killed by extremely powerful explosions, which is how the Suicide Squad ultimately defeats him. * Healing Factor: Incubus, in the rare instances when he is hurt, is shown to heal at superhuman speeds, such as when Katana slices off his right arm, he re-grows a new identical one in its place almost instantly, and when El Diablo's flaming avatar form thrust his arm through Incubus' chest, it healed around the arm almost at once, allowing Incubus to gain the upper hand. * Mystical Tentacles: Incubus can generate gigantic mystical tentacles from his body, using them as additional superpowered limbs, notably using one tentacle to pull down Amanda Waller's helicopter from the sky, thus managing to capture her. Gallery Incubus.png|Incubus is unleashed IncubusStation.jpg|Incubus causes havoc in the train station IncubusMidwayFight.png|Incubus attacks Midway City IncubusAttacks.png|Incubus attacks the military Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8